


Morning

by willyouboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Female!Cas, Ficlet, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Human Castiel, Lazy Mornings, Men of Letters Bunker, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Rule 63, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet Dean, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willyouboy/pseuds/willyouboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean initiates sleepy cuddles with Cas at the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

It’s early morning. The room is dim.

She’s still sleep as he tugs the sheet down to her hip from behind her. He watches as she takes a deep breath but stays asleep.

He leans forward and leaves a kiss on the back of her bare shoulder, gently moves her dark hair out of the way so that he can get to the top of her spine. It’s warmer there than her shoulder was so he lingers. His mouth is lazy as he grazes her nape and he’s careful when he puts a hand onto her cloth covered hip.

“Dean. . .”

Besides the sleep soft roughness he hears, there’s also a barely there warning in her voice. It makes him smile against her skin. Of all the things that humanity could have done to her he’ll take that she’ll be grumpy in the mornings.

He scoots closer to Cas, close enough that when he bends his knees they’re bumping the bottoms of her thighs. “Morning,” he whispers as he nuzzles his way back to her shoulder. From there he peeks at her profile and sees that her frown has smoothed out and she’s giving in to a reluctant little smile with her eyes still closed. 

Dean raises up onto an elbow so that he can leave pecks further down her arm, he leans over her until his stomach is against the small of her back, until her bare chest is obvious.

She elbows him lightly in the chin and he laughs and backs off. He checks over from where he is and she’s looking at him now. Blue eyes still waking but mischievous to match her pastel smirk. Her bangs are parted in places and crisscrossed in others down to her relaxed brows. Dean takes the hand that was on her hip and uses it to move her bangs out of the way. She kisses him before he can kiss her. Her arm is smashed between them and neither of them mind. 

She tries to make up for being tired by being the more forceful one but he calms them down to something smoother, retreats when she tries to press in harder. 

He’s just about to let her win when she yawns and turns her face away. Dean shuffles forward and holds her while she’s distracted. She fits warm and well. When her yawn is finished she puts her hand on top of his and intertwines their fingers. 

“Can we sleep a little longer?” Her eyes are closed again and she scoots back into him as much as she can. 

He smooths her hair up and out of the spot where his face will go on the pillow behind her.  
“Sure.”


End file.
